No-one would have ever guessed
by sweet sixteen
Summary: Scout and Will reveal hidden feelings while on holiday in St Martins (Slash m/m)
1. Default Chapter

Title: No-one would have ever guessed 

Author: sweet_sixteen

Spoilers: pretty much all the series

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Scout and Will are in St Martins (not totally sure that's where they went but I don't really care)

They were in their hotel room, Will was sitting writing in his diary and Scout was reading a brochure about the area stretched out on the bed.

Will look over what he had just written and frowned.He had thought that writing about his feelings for Scout would make things clearer but they hadn't.And he realised it never would, he just had to accept that he was in Love with his best friend, one that just happened to be a guy and one he was sharing a hotel room with for 2 whole weeks.

Scout watched his best friend as he read over what he had written and watched as his half smile turned to a frown and although he could only see half his face he knew that his usually bright eyes would be dull and sad. He felt a pain deep in his heart and it took all his will power to not get up and run over and wrap his arms around him because he knew that as soon as he did that he would be making his feelings for Will to obvious, not just to Will but to himself and he wasn't ready to believe that he was gay even though deep down he knew he was completely in love with Will.

I've got to tell him how I feel even if it wreaks our friendship and I've got to do it now before I chicken out.Will got up and strode quickly across the room to where Scout lay on the bed. 

Scout sat up as he saw Will heading his way looking terrified.

Will stopped just before he reached him, took a deep breath leant down and kissed Scout lightly on the lips.

He began to pull away but Scout grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back down into a passionate kiss filled with all the fillings they had both been hiding for so long, want, need, longing, love and lust all rolled into one long, hard kiss.

Eventually they pulled apart when they both needed air and collapsed onto the bed side by side."God, we shouldn't have done that!" Scout said after they had both had time to catch their breath and he jumped off the bed and started to head towards the door, he needed time to think, to decide what to do.

"I'm sorry" Will said quietly and it was this that made Scout stop, he could hear the pain and fear in his voice, pain that he was causing by walking away from him.He turned around and was shocked to see Will crying softly muttering "I'm Sorry, I fell in love with you". Scout felt as if a thousand daggers had pierced his heart at that moment as he saw the guy he loved in tears.He moved back onto the bed and gently put his arms around Will. Then held him tightly and whispered "I'm Not sorry I fell in love with you" Will's eyes flew open at the sound of him saying that.

"What did you say?" Will asked not entirely sure whether he had imagined that or not.

"I said I'm not sorry I fell in Love with you" Scout answered sincerely as he looked deeply into Will's blue eyes, smiling as a smile crept across Wills lips, "I'm not sorry I fell in love with you either" he replied as Scout wiped away the remaining tears from his face and then lent in towards him for a gentle kiss which clearly displayed their feelings for each other.

They spent the next hour like that, lying on Scouts bed just enjoying being able to hold each other and kissing every so often too afraid to talk because they both knew that when they did they would have to accept the fact that this wasn't an ordinary relationship.

"We are going to have to talk about this sometime" Will said breaking the silence.

"I know, believe me I know" Scout replied

"We're Gay" Will said mater of factly and he saw Scout flinch at the mention of the work gay and he had to blink to keep back the tears he could feel approaching. "Look Scout" he said his voice shaking slightly "If you can't deal with this. With us. Then just say I'll understand and we can forget this ever happened"

"Could you really forget this?"

"Of course not but I could cope, but not if you don't tell me soon, every minute I'm with you I fall for you more and I'm not sure I could take it if you told me in couple days you didn't want to be with me" Will said sadly

"That's not going to happen Will.This is going to take a while to get used to but I've loved you since the day we met and I'm not going to do anything to hurt you or to ruin what we've got" Scout said running his finger gently across wills jaw line.


	2. The first date

Title: No-one would have ever guessed 

"That's not going to happen Will.This is going to take a while to get used to but I've loved you since the day we met and I'm not going to do anything to hurt you or to ruin what we've got" Scout said running his finger gently across wills jaw line.Will shuddered slightly under Scouts affectionate touch and released the breath he didn't realised he had been holding.

An hour later they were both still lying on the bed arms around each other kissing softly when they broke apart Will said "Half of me really wants to do this but the.." he stopped seeing the scared and hurt look in his boyfriends eyes and smiled slightly then leant across a lightly brushed his lips again Scout's "Don't worry all I was going to say was that the other half of me is REALLY hungry" with that Scout breathed a sigh of relief and laughed at how stupid he was.

"lets go out for something to eat then" Scout said, a grin spreading across his face

"Where do you want to go?" 

"I don't care" then after a moment he added shyly "as long as it's with you" Will turned and grinned at Scout obviously touched by his words and the 2 boys started to head towards the door

"Are you going to wear that?"Will asked looking across at the crumpled clothes Scout was wearing

"Well, I figured if you could go out like that I'd be okay like this!!" Will looked down and laughed as he realised his clothes were just as creased as Scouts

Will took some clothes out of his drawers then turned to see Scout rummaging around in his suitcase. 

"You STILL haven't unpacked?" Will asked in disbelief

"Well, I spent the first 3 days of our holiday trying not to think about how great you looked and how much I wanted to kiss you" Scout admitted a slight blush coming to his cheeks. 

Will Smiled, grabbed some more clothes from his drawer, tossed them at Scout and said "Here wear these for just now"

"I am defiantly starting to see the advantages of us both being guys" Scout said laughing as the shorts Will had thrown landed on his head.

Suddenly standing in the same room about to get changed they both started to feel nervous again but were both unwilling to admit to the other how they felt so quickly dressed keeping their eyes anywhere and everywhere but on the other persons body, the one place they really wanted to look.

The two boys eventually made it out of the room and by the time they had reached the street in front of the rather grand hotel the sky had begun to darken as the sun slipped from it's spot high in the sky.

"What Time is it?" Scout asked suddenly aware of just how long that must have been in their room

"8 o'clock" Will answered after a quick glance at his old battered watch

"No Way!!" Scout exclaimed "4 hours, woah! Time really does go fast when you are having the best time of your life"

"Yeah, I'm starting to understand why Jake and Hamilton are always so late" Will said with a smile

They walked down the long road by the beach talking about how stupid they were to have not noticed that Jake was a girl, they were having a great time and without thinking Will reached out to take Scout's hand, Scout Flinched as Will's hand brushed against his and Will pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, We were just having such a great time and .." Scout cut him off by placing his hand softly over his mouth

"shhh, don't be sorry I was surprised that's all" Scout said as he reached down and gently took the slightly taller boys hand in his.

They walked silently along the sandy road for 10 minutes until Scout said "Pick anywhere you want to eat" gesturing towards the numerous small cafes and restaurants that ran along the side of the road.

After several minutes Will saw one he liked the look of and they made their way over to the restaurant, they looked at the menu displayed outside the restaurant. When Will saw the prices he gasped slightly "We can't pay that, it's way too expensive here"

"Don't worry I'm paying"

"No, Scout I wouldn't let you pay for this" Will said defensively

"But I WANT to pay, this is where you want to eat and I want to do anything I can to make you happy"

"Scout, I don't want you to waste your money on me, I'm not worth it"

"NOT WORTH IT?" Scout said rather to loudly "You are worth so much more than a meal at a rather expensive beach side restaurant, you are worth more than all the money in the world" he said while holding Will by the shoulders and looking deeply into his eyes so he could see he was serious

"I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you!" Will protested

"Yes you do, if it wasn't for you I'd still be in our room wondering what to do about what I thought was my unrequited love for my best friend" Scout replied honestly "And if I hear one more complaint out of you I swear I will spend as much money as is possible on you in the next week and a half" scout said with a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes when Will said nothing in return, he knew he'd won.

Taking Will's hand in his he lead the rather shocked boy into the restaurant and asked for a table for two.

"Would you like one in the corner where it's a bit more private" the woman said, Will looked up expecting to see her looking at them in distaste and was shocked to see her smiling kindly and he smiled back

"Yes thanks, that would be great" Scout answered thankful that the woman didn't seem all that phased about two guys standing in her restaurant holding hands.

They ate their meal in silence not knowing what to say after the heated argument they had, had outside not long before, as the meal was near an end Will decided to speak."Look Scout I'm really sorry for outside, I know you were just trying to be nice and sweet and everything it's just.." Scout cut him off.

"I know Will, I understand, really I do, You don't want to feel like you are living off me, like I'm paying for you out of pity, which I'm not ……. I'm paying for you because I am in love with you" Scout finished with a smile, Will smiled too and said "I'm in love with you too"

The bill arrived and Scout paid, this time with no protests from Will.

They made their way out of the restaurant and started to make their way back to their hotel hand in hand.

"You know what?" Will said

"What?"

"That was like our first date" Will said shyly looking over at his best friend and boyfriend

"yeah, and apart from the little fight it was a pretty damn good one at that" Scout said grinning 

"lets hope our second one goes a little better" Will said

"I'm sure it will, Will" Scout said with a laugh and tried to jump out of the way as Will tried to hit him for his feeble attempt at a joke unfortunately Scout misjudged and ended up with his face right in front of Will's hand as it hit him harder than was intended.

"Oh God Scout" Will said worry and pain filling his voice as he tried to get the smaller boy to look up at him but Scout just stood there with his face in his hands. Tears started to run down Will's cheeks and as he muttered "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Scout could hear he was crying.

Scout looked up and then said "Don't cry Will, it's okay, it was a mistake, I forgive you on one condition."

"What? I'll do anything" Will asked pleading, pain still audible in his voice.

"Will" Scout said softly "All I wanted you to do was kiss it better" he said laughing slightly and this started Will laughing too. Once they had calmed down Will leant over and gently placed a tender kiss on Scout's cheek.

"I'm going to have to let you hurt me more often, if it means I get a kiss in return" Scout said smiling and taking Will's hand again as they headed back to the Hotel.


	3. The night after

It was almost half past ten by the time they had got back to their room

It was almost half past ten by the time they had got back to their room. But neither boy felt tired in the slightest.

They sat down on Scout's bed and Will gently ran his fingers down Scout's cheek where he had hit him only minutes earlier. "I'm really sorry about this you know" Will said leaning across and kissing him on the cheek.

Scout's only reply was to turn his head and press his lips against Will's, running his tongue along Will's lips asking for entry which Will granted by parting his lips and he moaned slightly as Scout's tongue slid into his mouth and began to explore, as the kiss became deeper Will's hand's slid up the back of Scout's shirt and he explored his back with a delicate caress causing Scout to shiver and moan in his mouth.Scout's hands were tangled in Will's light hair as he held him close. 

Will pulled away and Scout groaned at the loss which made Will laugh a little as he leant down to give Scout a quick kiss on the lips and said "Don't worry I just wanted to see if it was okay if I took your shirt off" Will said shyly

Scout looked a little surprised but mostly happy as he replied "I wouldn't be complaining if you did"

Will grinned and gently placed his hands under his shirt and lifted it off over his head and then Scout ran his hands up the front of Will shirt then pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor along with his already discarded one.

They lay there just admiring each other, looking at the chests they had seen so many times during crew but had never thought they would be able to touch anywhere except in their dreams.Scout reached forward and ran his hands over Will's muscular chest and suddenly stopped, surprised to hear Will gasp when his fingers drifted over one of his nipples, Will blushed and started to mutter an apology but Scout placed a finger on his lips and told him to be quiet.

"Will, you don't need to apologize I was just surprised that just me touching you there would turn you on so much." Seeing that Will was blushing furiously, embarrassed that he was so affected by Scout just touching him, he added "Don't you realise how happy it makes me to know that I turn you on as much as you turn me on."

"You don't have to lie and say that you feel the same way if you don't" Will said quietly

"You think I'm not turned on by you?" and when Will nodded he said "Well I can assure you I am" and took Will's hand and placed it on the already large bulge in his trousers which Will felt grow harder as he touched it and Scout let out a small gasp. Will grinned and removed his hand, kissing Scout gently he said "I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one that's getting a bit hard" while pointing at his groin where Scout could seeing an impressive hard on and he started to get a little apprehensive.

"Will…. I don't want to… do anything tonight… it's not that I don't ***want*** too…. I'm just not ready for that yet" Scout mumbled finding it hard to explain things

"It's okay, I don't want to go any further yet either I just want to be able to hold you and touch you" Will said thankful that he wasn't the only one that was nervous.

They held each other slowly and tenderly exploring each other's backs until Will yawned. "Are you tired?" Scout asked sounding concerned

"A bit, but I don't want to go to bed I'd rather just stay here with you" Will said

After a pause Scout said, "You could sleep here with me…. I mean only if you want to… and wearing Pyjamas…and" Will cut him off by saying

"I'd love too" Will said grinning and Scout smiled then it began to wonder what he should wear.

"Um Will"

"Yeah"

"What do you usually wear to bed?"

"Boxers and a T-shirt" he replied then hastily added "but I could wear more if you want"

"No, that's fine I usually just wear boxers and a T-shirt too"

They stood up and facing away from each other they began to undress until they were wearing just their boxers and Will had just opened one of his drawers to get a T-shirt when he felt Scout's hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Will, can you not wear a T-shirt, I'd like to be able to feel your skin against mine" Scout said shyly then seeing Will's surprised look he said "forget it, it doesn't matter, can we just forget I just said that?"

"No"

"No? what do you mean? you can't forget it? do you mean that…" Will cut him off again by saying

"I mean I don't want to forget it because I want to sleep with you with both of us just wearing our boxers, no T-shirts"

"Really?"

"Really"

Scout got into the single bed and held open the covers so Will could climb in and they fell asleep just holding each other, happy that at last they had what they wanted most in the world, the love of the person they loved.Will smiled to himself that night thinking that despite the little argument this had been a pretty brilliant day, hell it had been the best day of his life.


	4. The second date

Will woke up first and lay there just enjoying the feel of Scout pressed against him, their bare chests touching, their legs i

Will woke up first and lay there just enjoying the feel of Scout pressed against him, their bare chests touching, their legs intertwined. He leant forward and gently pressed a kiss on Scout's nose and his eyes fluttered open and he smiled when he saw Will's beautiful face looking at him.Scout wriggled a little closer to Will and that was when both boys became very aware of the effect they had on the other when they felt their erections pressed hard up against one another.Scout thought that this would have freaked him out and he would have pulled away but he didn't he only pressed himself slightly closer to Will.

Will grinned and said "It's not the first time I've woken up with an erection having had a dream about you but at least this time I don't have to try and sneak out of bed and get to the bathroom hiding it from you in case you realised it was you that made me feel this way."

"I know! That used to happen to me too" Scout said smiling and leaning in for a kiss. When they broke apart he said "What do you want to do today?"

"Well, I thought you said something about there being tons of hot chicks to check out? I suppose we could go do that" Will said pretending to be serious.

"Hey!!" Scout exclaimed hitting Will gently on the arm "That's not nice!"

Will smiled and said "Seriously, I would like to go and visit the museum in the next town, It's supposed to be one of the best in America, but I suppose you wouldn't want to do that it's a bit boring for you"

"Are you kidding, I love that museum, I used to go there all the time, when dad had meetings near it I would beg him to take me there" Scout said seriously, sounding excited

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know I don't seem the type to like going to museums, and visiting old buildings and stuff like that but I do"

"Wow! I never realised, but I'm glad, it seems everyday I spend with you I find more and more things we have in common" Will said sounding very happy.

"It's 9 at the moment and it's about an hour away so let's hurry up and get dressed, grab some breakfast and we can go" Scout said sounding excited

"Okay" Will said rushing towards his chest of drawers

Scout realised that he still hadn't unpacked and said "Um Will Could I .." he stopped as a pair of shorts and a T-shirt hit him

"You really are going to have to unpack sometime you know" Will said laughing.The two boys faced the opposite walls and changed quickly, turned around to face each other and looked down glad to see that in the baggy shorts their arousal was un-noticeable. 

Scout walked towards Will and kissed him passionately then pulled away and seeing the surprised look on Will's face he said "Sorry, you looked so hot standing there I just couldn't help myself"

"Well, I'm not complaining" Will said smiling

They ate breakfast and Scout paid the bill while Will enquired at the Front desk about bus and train timetables and how to get to the stations.

They arrived outside the museum just over an hour later and Will reached across to take Scout's hand then pulled away quickly remembering that he couldn't be that open about their relationship.

"Will, it's okay. I want to hold your hand, I don't care what people here think, they don't know us so it doesn't matter" Scout said taking will's hand as they walked up the large stone steps towards the museums impressive front doors.

They spent the rest of the day wandering around the museum just enjoying sharing the experience with one another, never once letting go of the others hand.They ate in a small restaurant and then made there way back to the hotel. They were only several hundred feet away from the hotel when they heard an angry voice behind them.

"Fags" the teen shouted and when the two boys started to walk faster towards the hotel he said "Go fuck off and have a shag then but don't make us see you"

When they got inside their room tears began to flow down Will's cheeks and Scout took him in his arms. "It's okay sweetie, it's going to be okay, it doesn't matter"

"You mean you still want to go out with me?" Will asked surprised

"Of course, I love you, no matter what people say I'll never stop loving you"

"But what if it's your parents or your friends who treat you like that? Would you still stay with me then?"

"No true friend would be like that and I'll deal with my parents when I have to but I will NEVER stop loving you" this made Will cry even more when he realised just how much Scout loved him."Will, what did I say wrong? why are you crying more?"

Will stopped crying and wiped his face "You didn't say anything wrong I was just so touched by what you said I couldn't help but cry more"

"You're such a sap" Scout said good-naturedly sitting Will down on his bed and holding him tightly.

Scout's mobile rang just when they had started to kiss.

"Hello" Scout said a bit annoyed

"That's not a very good way to answer the phone son" his dad said

"Hi dad, what do you want?"

"The campaign trail has been cut short so I want you to come to the laketo spend the rest of the holiday with me and your mum"

"But dad.."

"NO but's your coming home on the next plane"

"But what about Will?"


End file.
